


A Beautiful Sight, We're Happy Tonight

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Persona Rarepair Week, Post-Game(s), Quick reference to Persona 5 Royal spoilers, Winter Date, holiday fic, persona rarepair week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Akira and Haru chat as they take a snowy walk in his hometown of Inaba.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	A Beautiful Sight, We're Happy Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Persona Rarepair Week: Winter date

Haru never really had a problem with cold weather.

...At least not in Tokyo. 

Maybe it was because of the buildings or how there were usually so many people walking around that made Tokyo winter different from Inaba winter.

“Achoo!”

“Aw, you sneeze like a kitten.” Akira said with an amused expression

Haru pouted, “Hey!”

“I wasn’t trying to be mean, it’s cute. It suits you.”

Haru’s pout didn’t last long and it quickly turned into a smile. Even with her boyfriend’s teasing, Haru was still excited to be spending the holiday with him and his family.

Last year was nice… at first… but now knowing that reality had already started to be altered has soured the memory a little for Haru.

But now she and Akira have this. No corrupt politicians, no power hungry gods, no reality altering just a nice snowy walk through his hometown.

“...Thank you for inviting me.”

“It’s no problem… my parents insisted and I was worried about you.”

“Worried?”

Akira blushed a little and twirled some hair around his finger.

“I was worried about you feeling lonely this year. I mean, you’re by yourself in that mansion and from what I’ve heard, everyone else has been busy.”

“Oh… yes… I...”

A chill could be felt between them and it wasn’t from the winter wind. The two suddenly stopped and before long, Haru felt herself being pulled closer by her boyfriend.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

She sighed and shook her head, “No, it’s fine. You’re not wrong… even when my father was still alive, the holidays were rather lonely. It wasn’t always like that though. Before my mother passed away, my parents and I spent the holidays at a nice vacation home. I’m sure my family still owns it but… I don’t know if I’m ready to go back there just yet.”

“...Well when you are, I’d be happy to join you. We can invite the others too.”

“I’d like that.”

Haru smiled at Akira and he smiled back, the two managing to go back to their celebratory mood. 

“By the way, we need to make a stop in the Shopping District. I need to get your present.”

“Oh? I can’t wait to see it.”

The young couple walked carefully down the street as Haru tried to think of what Akira could have gotten her. She couldn’t help but start guessing with each one being denied by Akira.

“Could I please have a hint at least?”

“...Let’s just say… it’s a lot like you.”

Before Haru could ask what he meant, Akira signaled her to stop. She looked and founded themselves in front of a building with a sign by the door that read: “ _ Tatsumi Textiles _ .”

A small bell rang out as Akira and Haru entered. The building seemed empty save for a man behind the counter, working on some sewing project.

If Haru was entirely honest, the man seemed a bit intimidating. She could tell from where she stood that he was quite tall and he had a very intense serious expression on his face; not helped by the scar on his temple.

But any feelings of fear or nervousness, faded away as Akira casually walked to the counter and greeted the man.

“Evening, Tatsumi-San.”

“Eh?”

The man, Tatsumi-San, smiled and Haru was instantly reminded of Ryuji and his smile that could brighten any room he was in.

“Oh hey Kurusu, how ya doing?”

  
  


“Here to pick up my order.”

Akira then turned to Haru and nodded towards her.

“Ah so this is your girlfriend. Nice to meet ya, Haru-chan.”

Haru nodded as she walked up to the counter and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tatsumi-San."

“‘Yeah alright, gimmie a sec to get the order.”

With that, Tatsumi-San stood up and went through a backdoor, leaving Haru and Akira alone for a minute or two.

“I know he seems a little intimidating but Tatsumi-San is one of the nicest people I know. He was even one of the few people in town who believed in me after… you know.” Explained Akira

“I see. I’m glad to hear that you had some people still on your side.”

Before long, Tatsumi-San came back with a small wrapped item and placed it on the counter.

"There you go, Kurusu. All paid for and ready to go."

"Thanks Tatsumi-San."

Akira gently takes the item and gives it to Haru.

"Can I…?"

"Go ahead, open it."

Haru carefully undoes the ribbon and peels back the wrapping and gasps when her present is revealed.

It was a handmade plush toy of a sheep with its wool being a similar color to her hair and a miniature version of her winter beret on its head.

"You like it?" Asked Akira

"I love it! It's so cute! Thank you both of you! Although…"

"What?"

"Now I feel a little bad that all I got for you was a nice coffee maker and a bag of imported Kona beans. I should have gotten you something more heartfelt than just buying something."

Akira shook his head, "Haru, it's fine. I loved your gifts and I'm just happy to be spending time with you today, gift or no gift."

"Hm. You always seem to find just the right thing to say."

Akira kisses Haru on her forehead and turns to Tatsumi-San.

"Anyway, we should head out. Thank you for taking the commission, Tatsumi-San."

"No prob, you two take care of yourselves. Enjoy your Christmas. And you know where to find me if anyone gives you any shit."

Haru and Akira nod and make their way out of the building.

Almost as soon as they’re back on the street, Akira gets a text from his mother.

**MOM:** _ Your father and I managed to brave the Junes crowd and got us all some fried chicken!  _ 😤😋  _ You and Haru-Chan please head home asap! Love you!  _ 😘

**MOM:** _OH! And we also got some sushi for Mona-Chan!_ 😻

“Well looks like that’s our cue to head back.”

“We have been out for a while, I suppose. I imagine Mona-Chan’s getting quite bored.”

“Oh he definitely is, but mom got him sushi so all will be forgiven.”

“She really does spoil him doesn’t she?”

“Yeah. I always keep telling Morgana that he’s gonna get fat if he keeps letting her do it.”

Haru giggled as she held her present closer with one arm and tightened her hold on Akira’s with her other.

“Merry Christmas, my dear”

“Merry Christmas, my fluffy Empress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
